spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Goodbye
Goodbye is the final episode of Season 15, and the final episode of the SpongeBob SquarePants series. It aired on July 14, 2019. In this episode, SpongeBob finally feels he is no longer needed in Bikini Bottom, and plans to move away to the Atlantic Ocean. However, every person SpongeBob ever encountered stopped him from doing so. This did not, however, stop SpongeBob's ultimate fate: death. The series was cancelled because of Nickelodeon's lack of funds. Even though a total of $1,000,000 was donated worldwide, the series was eventually finished. Story The 3-hour episode starts with SpongeBob waking up on a normal day, and doing his normal stuff: feeding Gary, working at the Krusty Krab and doing activities with his friends. But everyone seems to take SpongeBob for granted. Patrick decides to go jellyfishing on his own, Squidward practices his clarinet solo and Sandy makes a clone of herself to test her new inventions. SpongeBob later decides to go into the city and see what was to do there, but everyone started to ignore him. Eventually after an hour of trying to talk to everyone, he sits on a mountain alone and ultimately decides to leave Bikini Bottom for good. He goes home shortly, packs his entire pineapple and takes Gary with him. Patrick overhears this and begs SpongeBob not to go, but he refuses. Eventually all residents of Bikini Bottom, even Squidward, begs him not to leave. SpongeBob still refuses, and gets on a bus on the way to Shell City for transportation to the Atlantic. He is attacked by the "cyclops" and Dennis, both swearing revenge on SpongeBob after the events of the film. The residents of Bikini Bottom fend him off, ultimately killing Dennis and leaving the "cyclops" wounded. It is revealed that since he was born, SpongeBob can never die in any means possible. He can only die if he wants so, and he does want to. SpongeBob passes away as the entire city mourns his wake. A golden statue of SpongeBob is built, and for the next generations to come, Bikini Bottom honors the things that SpongeBob has contributed to the city. The episode ends as a child, a reincarnation of SpongeBob, is seen watching the golden statue of his descendant. The episode then ends as the credits roll. Trivia *The episode is the final episode of Season 15, and the final episode of the entire series. **Many fans were shocked by the sudden airing of the final episode of the series. *The final episode brought many tears to the proximately one billion people watching worldwide. **Even the President of the United States shed a small tear after SpongeBob's death. **Many companies changed their logo temporarily as homage to the character. **The episode aired 20 years after the first episode, "Help Wanted", aired. **Five hundred million people shouted "SpongeBob" after watching the episode. This scream was heard from the ISS. *The episode was aired on SpongeBob's birthday. *Tom Kenny himself wrote the episode. *This episode grossed $5.7 billion, even more than Avatar and Titanic combined. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes